Talk:My Favorite Things (battybarney2014's version)/@comment-2604:2000:1343:C444:B5D6:D952:6FBD:25C2-20190501180259
=AndrewsMagicandMore= 4,729 subscribers SUBSCRIBE Andrew Vickers on Facebook HOME VIDEOS PLAYLISTS COMMUNITY CHANNELS ABOUT Uploads PLAY ALL SORT BY https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0GuD1hOzleU 24:35 Sesame Street - Start to Read Video- Don't Cry, Big Bird [1991, VHS] 151 views16 hours ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=y_tx-Ly8TQk 1:13:49 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites - Spring into Fun! (2005) 1K views4 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RPSYx_iOnJQ 4:24 Opening to Hocus Pocus 1998 VHS 640 views5 days ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Xj5z3q1cCgw 6:57 Disney Channel | Mickey Mouse bumper idents (1980s-1990s) | Compilation | HD 1.1K views1 week ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ym_PSl8a6gQ 1:30 Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too ABC intro and bumpers (1991;1992) 840 views2 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0B4oo4F1hxk 11:16 Disney Channel Spring Commercials (April 12th, 1992) 1.4K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GsYL9LSXrlk 30:02 Welcome to Pooh Corner (1983-1986) - Tigger tells a Lie [Disney Channel rerun - February 1990] 1.6K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dO4jQaIT28Y 1:05 The Making of Beauty and the Beast (1991) - deleted scene 928 views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uG12KxXywsI 6:06 Disney Channel 10th Anniversary Commercials (April 17th, 1993) 1.3K views3 weeks ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XU3MbLXNPA4 7:26 Opening to Lady and the Tramp 1998 UK VHS 1.4K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LlS4Rg4EfHA 2:47 Opening and Closing to Blackbeard's Ghost 1990 VHS (Version 1) 800 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPfJs_7b5C0 0:12 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aPfJs_7b5C0 Tron TV Bumpers (1980s-1990s)] 354 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paGeO6iNgJI 28:09 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=paGeO6iNgJI Dumbo's Circus (1985-1986) - Episode Kite Day Channel rerun; February 16th 1990] 4.8K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LiHC0INuZb4 10:36 Disney Channel Fall Commercials (November 19th, 1987) 1.1K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YYz1TKICMg4 3:37 Opening to Snoopy Come Home (Disney Channel airing; November 16th, 1987) 829 views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rjti7VHRSlM 12:40 Disney Channel Winter Commercials (February 16th, 1990) 2K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EDO5FILdSh0 9:41 Opening and Closing to Barney - The Backyard Show 1992 VHS 2.3K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cjRO5HujngA 8:06 Disney Channel Winter Commercials - Christmas Day (December 25, 1992) 1.5K views1 month ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YGpTQff_Tvs 2:34 Disney Channel Commercials (Feburary 4th, 1999) [incomplete] 2.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B72FDC-HBSs 4:10 Toy Story 2 | Bloopers & split screen credits [ABC airing | November 4th, 2001] 1.3K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmSxYj_4c3c 1:01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mmSxYj_4c3c Wonderful World of Disney | Michael Eisner plug in for Toy Story 2 | 2001] 1.7K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5SRVUraRh54 2:32 Opening and Closing to Saturday Night Fever 1979 VHS 1.6K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IzlgiDVzyWE 0:59 Opening to The North Avenue Irregulars on The Disney Channel (August 1st, 1991) 792 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AyhI52RvNKk 7:37 Disney Channel Fall Commercials (November 19th, 1991) 1.5K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nAfPPswyq0Y 3:04 Disney Channel Summer Commercials and Bumpers (August 3rd, 1991) 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iByaEbeS1UY 0:31 McDonalds - The Hunchback of Notre Dame Video Release Happy Meal Commercial (1997) 890 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kqJdt2IHVG4 7:24 Opening to The Black Cauldron 1998 VHS (Version 1) 1.8K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ptxOiAdK0I 0:31 Disney's Dancing Princess Dancing Collection Commercial (1997) 1.1K views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eIgQh9Ina_I 0:31 Angel Princess Barbie Commercial (1997) 431 views2 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DOh_BXeTWfc 2:09 Opening to Alvin and the Chipmunks - A Chipmunk Christmas 1992 VHS 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IbWJcn04Uso 0:53 From All of Us to All of You - "Surprise Gift" clip (1967) 2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xsBucw6WW1c 0:22 From All of Us to All of You - End Credits [Syndicated Version, 1986] 1.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=svo2-pB9894 0:34 On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends (1956) re-run end credits (1960s; 1988) 1K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QZM4U8gBnOM 1:49 Opening and Closing to The Black Stallion 1981 VHS 1.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T8TQZnlTvss 6:59 Opening to Oliver and Company 1996 VHS 4.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=INgVeC1bVR0 10:23 The Disney Channel Winter-Spring Commercial Breaks and Bumpers (Friday March 18th, 1988) 2.2K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7gwOjWHoSlI 2:32 Opening to Pete's Dragon 1986-1987 UK VHS 2.3K views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_dfT1spBVo 0:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u_dfT1spBVo Radio Disney Promo from Lizzie McGuire Movie VHS Macrovision- Sima GoDVD Sample] 631 views3 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lToaQofZh6A 3:15 Opening to Return from Witch Mountain 1986 VHS 1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3YTvfxU6aIg 2:28 The Disney Channel Commercials (Sunday November 24th, 1991) 1.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c6GNw5ALUPc 3:26 Opening and Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Very Merry Christmas Songs 1988 VHS 3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iBFccXUeG0Y 7:55 Opening and Closing to Barney- Waiting for Santa 1995 VHS 5.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LKOAxdqHRF8 1:32 Opening to Alice in Wonderland UK VHS [Mid-1980's] 3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jaw908I-8YM 11:37 Opening and Closing to The Little Mermaid 1991 UK VHS 6.1K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIa1BVh24QY 8:05 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MIa1BVh24QY Opening to Hercules 1998 UK Special WIDESCREEN Edition VHS] 2.3K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TY6tYGkYXPY 3:55 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs - COATF - The Modern Classics 1997 VHS 4.4K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SvqAUdMBjpo 4:49 Opening to Alice in Wonderland 1996 VHS 4.5K views4 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UsMEOlY2mTg 9:22 Opening to Winnie the Pooh - A Very Merry Pooh Year 2002 VHS 7.6K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbHGv_j2zcA 0:12 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QbHGv_j2zcA Zoog Disney bumpers aired during A bug's life (2001-2002?)] 1.4K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3H5fhWV-Zc 3:00 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R3H5fhWV-Zc Friendship song with Mickey Mouse, Donald Duck and Goofy] 2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wcRh57nSNLI 2:18 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs -Friend Like Me and Disneyland Fun 1993 LaserDisc 3.8K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kFy6ahJNeFg 0:17 Elephant Trunk Squeeze 2.2K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HhUB4r5poQ 58:11 Disney Channel - Halloween (October 31st) 1988 Commercials 3.3K views5 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N4s5Gyu84oM 6:37 Opening to The Nightmare Before Christmas - Special Edition 2000 VHS 5.4K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kMhUViRxSl4 1:02:55 Disney Channel Commercials -- OVER 1 HOUR!!! (Saturday, April 19th, 1997) 8K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UIuL3aou1HA 4:55 Closing to Mickey's Greatest Hits 1996 UK VHS 1.7K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TKvL_ebY9zg 11:51 Opening to Mickey's Greatest Hits 1996 UK VHS 2.6K views6 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FZOTLkQTgGM 4:20 Opening to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 VHS (Version 2) 5.3K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gClLp6_Kqag 6:34 Opening to Toothless 1998 VHS 2.6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CURo1J83WI4 6:53 Opening to Pete's Dragon (Gold Classic Collection) 2001 VHS 6K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxsBf3586r0 1:01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RxsBf3586r0 Donald Duck in Lighthouse Keeping title cards] 1.9K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=JXiTOLZ-gJw 5:32 Opening to Thumbelina 1994 VHS 9.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WZzY_7NECXI 5:47 Opening to Jim Henson Presents The Muppets - Muppet Moments 1985-1986 UK VHS 4.1K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VtWsYttXYo4 0:50 SKULL?!?!?!?!?!?! 1.5K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34PUWWh87Q 0:40 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Q34PUWWh87Q Steamboat Willie Mickey Mouse 90th Anniversary with Sound plush] 6.8K views7 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=92J_SbRgeIw 1:39 Opening and Closing to The Wiz 1981 DiscoVision LaserDisc 2.2K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Tq5T1XCal74 3:08 Opening and Closing to Jetsons - The Movie 1990 VHS 4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PKDckOTmsuM 2:14 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Heigh Ho 1987 VHS (Version 2) 6.6K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_NhY1fHwqbg 7:49 The Disney Channel Summer 1990 Commercial Breaks (Friday May 11th, 1990) 3.9K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eRQb9FXcWgo 2:52 Opening to Pinocchio 1988 UK VHS 5.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=42zOXRZdmW8 6:03 Closing to Disney Sing Along Songs- The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1996 UK VHS 2.7K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5_bXlg3dXl0 7:57 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs- The Hunchback Of Notre Dame 1996 UK VHS 3.8K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoS9LELScng 19:06 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoS9LELScng Closing to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 UK VHS (plus Making of)] 2.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e5CZyK9ZRco 7:47 Opening to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 UK VHS 4.4K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=L1PP48cJtw4 5:13 Opening to Donald In Mathmagic Land 1990 UK VHS 3.5K views8 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hwk28haBasE 5:54 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs - Honor to Us All 1998-1999 VHS [Singapore] 7.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LuaVplj9b9I 8:53 Opening and Closing to The Pebble And The Penguin 1995 VHS 12K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=64EMS_b0FKo 2:19 Opening to Robin Hood 1991 VHS 6.6K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sz1PZYGydGw 5:35 Opening and Closing to Song of the South 1992 UK VHS 11K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5aBsMozReXo 5:18 Opening to Sleeping Beauty 1989 VHS [United Kingdom] 9.3K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tu-geQ3RzL0 0:29 Walt Disney Home Video 1989 UK Promo Closing 2.9K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lwb51WmpInM 0:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Lwb51WmpInM Disney Magic Dumbo Bumpers (Late 1980s) WDIV-TV Detroit Channel 4 1993] 1.8K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX9wb0iTR7k 1:54 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wX9wb0iTR7k Disney Magic Freaky Friday Intro (Late 1980s) WDIV-TV Detroit Channel 4 1993] 1.7K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwiXqiYPQj4 0:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bwiXqiYPQj4 Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas VHS TV Spot (1997)] 3.4K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UwsBLFaxXyU 4:41 Opening to Peter Pan 1990 VHS 11K views9 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=z-DD8EOtFGg 1:53 Opening to A Walt Disney Christmas 1987 VHS 4.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfcCB-94k8M 2:32 Opening to The Rescuers Down Under 1991 VHS 8.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XNTB3CJN4Sw 0:31 WHY WEREN'T YOU AT ELF PRACTICE! 1.7K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mgqEcCPUSdo 2:05 Opening and Closing to Peter and the Wolf 1991 VHS 4.3K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fP16vR3rYoo 14:36 Disney Family Video Sampler - 1994 Edition [VHS] 8.1K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GfoI_RiXdqM 6:57 Disney Channel - Winter 1991 Commercial Break (Sunday February 17th, 1991) 3.6K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vloOPm9Ky3g 10:12 Opening to Pooh's Grand Adventure - The Search for Christopher Robin 1997 VHS (Version 2) 20K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gUczugh0hmo 12:45 Disney Family Video Sampler - 1995 Edition [VHS] 9.2K views10 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t5GBCAsoTY4 5:44 Opening to Disney Winnie L'Ourson - Les Saisons du coeur 2000 VHS 39K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iYogq7MSQA8 4:09 Opening to The Fox and the Hound 1994 VHS 12K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zI3aOd3BjrE 4:29 Opening to The Rescuers 1992 VHS 5.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6pBO5n78aY 12:21 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M6pBO5n78aY Disney Channel Commercial Breaks 2002, aired during Toy Story] 15K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YOvZGUTjhzw 0:17 Disney Channel 1997-2002 Screen Bug (Toy Story) 4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vGjqLo4_weY 6:49 Opening and Closing to Alice in Wonderland 1982 VHS 5.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=A13qJ-JHgUM 4:49 Opening and Closing to Ten Who Dared 1986 VHS 4.3K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wyg8aSmu_EA 2:58 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wyg8aSmu_EA Opening and Closing Credits of From Disney, With Love] 4.7K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rU2plX4HPZM 4:55 Opening to Scrooge 1984 VHS [1989 reprint] 1.6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5klsV3N_j8s 3:38 Opening and Closing to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs (Platinum Edition) 2001 VHS 6K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEr2hZiAwqw 0:37 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sEr2hZiAwqw 1980 Paramount Home Video & Acid Trip Warning screen HD] 1.4K views11 months ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PHVuKsr7V4o 6:54 Opening to Winnie the Pooh - Sing a Song with Pooh Bear 1999 VHS 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MkMurpl-9vs 4:45 Opening and Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Under the Sea 1990 VHS 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eMLfrSijZo4 1:49 Opening to Bambi 1989 VHS 6.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mDgw50MhgvA 8:17 Opening to A Goofy Movie 1995 VHS 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDFbsTGP4OA 4:42 Opening to Holiday Greetings from The Ed Sullivan Show 1994 VHS 2.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uD4OyhIVhnw 2:23 Disney Family Album (1984-1986) - Ken Anderson (Excerpt) [1080p HD] 1.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lwDTB7yVN9I 32:11 Cartoon All-Stars to the Rescue (1990, VHS) full in HD 9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=m83Fqrx8M3k 9:33 Opening to Mulan 1999 VHS (Version 1) 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2n1lZdsK7T4 5:41 Opening and Closing to The Little Mermaid - AUA - Stormy the Wild Seahorse 1993 VHS 5.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pXY6qgPw4tQ 4:00 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs - CoATF - The Early Years 1997 VHS 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ORzjwf1xuko 16:36 Closing to Sleeping Beauty 1997 VHS 4.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D-nGEO6Ttes 9:30 Opening to Sleeping Beauty 1997 VHS (Version 2) 6.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=obzdfnGVPv0 3:14 Opening and Closing to Blow Up 1980 VHS 2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=thbjUBptWxc 11:08 Opening to The Many Adventures of Winnie the Pooh 1996 VHS 5.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jqfXn-4Vzxg 6:49 Opening to The Return of Jafar 1994 VHS (Version 2) 6.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WywKmYcxLG4 2:32 Mickey Mouse March | The Mickey Mouse Club | Sing Along in English and French 71K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ij7B2ntMNpY 3:18 Closing to Disney Chantons Ensemble - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo 1995 Canadian-French VHS 5.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WAlcybqXg0k 7:11 Opening to Disney Chantons Ensemble - Bibbidi-Bobbidi-Boo 1995 Canadian-French VHS 8.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wKpYkJ2SPmg 4:34 Opening to Rock-A-Doodle 1992 VHS 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7a4r0Ooi58g 3:24 Barney and Friends - A Splash Party Please (Best Manners) End Credits [1995 re-run version] 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gdGVZEIwhYA 24:00 Disney Channel - Easter Commercials (March 1997) 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bf4XTqDk52c 5:32 Opening to Schoolhouse Rock! - America Rock 1997 VHS 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_6buaVITi2w 1:00:12 Barney's Musical Scrapbook (1997) [2004 Hit Entertainment VHS] 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=b4z97GEXMF4 2:08 Opening to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids 1990 LaserDisc 4.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4G0WIliAbDg 1:35 Opening to Pinocchio 1987 CAV LaserDisc 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RaaX8cobdu8 7:41 Opening to The Great Mouse Detective 2002 VHS 9.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MKNmwozu8DA 5:02 Opening to Snoopy, Come Home 1995 VHS 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Mvnh3XmMxTE 10:41 Opening to A Bug's Life - Widescreen 1999 VHS 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PtxF4jLAiOo 1:57 Opening and Closing to Peter Pan 1990 CAV LaserDisc 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36_07v8U6LQ 2:42 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=36_07v8U6LQ Places in the Heart (from Winnie the Pooh - A Valentine for You 1999) - Soundtrack sync] 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f0ebHJNNAyQ 8:09 Opening to Pete's Dragon 1997 VHS 7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGd_oxsGRL0 3:34 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PGd_oxsGRL0 Walt Disney's Dumbo 1989 Disney Magic Intro] 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5covyc6CbJE 29:35 Walt Disney Video-A-Longs - Winnie the Pooh (1986) full in HD 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxrwh6WNMLU 1:13 The Lion King II - Simba's Pride (1998) Video Trailer [1080p HD] 3.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pU4V2FANblo 0:40 I Love You Barney Doll (2017) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2I5i3hjFyA4 1:22 Bambi (1942) - Theatrical Reissue Trailer 1988 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4drxxMOXYq0 10:29 Opening to Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie 1998 VHS (Version 2) 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qCLd2QAr6sU 3:56 Opening to Madeline 1998 VHS 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BO2MRNVu9fM 9:51 Opening and Closing to Barney - Waiting for Santa 1992 VHS 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Zem4v2_HS-w 9:11 Opening & Closing to Beauty And The Beast: The Enchanted Christmas - Special Edition 2002 VHS 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wIWPxaDzUic 9:18 Opening & Closing to Disney Chantons Ensemble - L'Air Du Vent 1996 VHS 57K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-5u5J5j4TMQ 7:56 Opening to Cartoon Classics Limited Gold Edition - Mickey 1984 VHS 2.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t-H9rk5AN-0 1:32 Opening & Closing to Frosty the Snowman Early 1990's VHS [Time Life edition] 4.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RdOPUHvaT8g 9:03 Opening to Pocahontas 1996 VHS (Version 1) 9.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zqNnAsubH_c 8:10 Closing to Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1995 VHS 37K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qx3XbgypayA 8:14 Opening to Winnie the Pooh and Christmas Too 1995 VHS 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vsyF9mpm_9E 2:39 Opening & Closing to Winnie the Pooh and Tigger Too 1986 VHS 12K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ECPwRYa7EyI 2:27 Opening to A Troll in Central Park 1995 VHS 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_udK8UgpeM8 4:29 Opening and Closing to Sixteen Candles 1984 VHS 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9bdrMzsBXIk 0:38 Beauty and the Beast moment in "America's Funniest Home Videos" 835 views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iJZxmne6jgE 1:35:41 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites - A Christmas Treasure (2004) [VHS] 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UlKOnEtfpgw 34:04 Disney Sing Along Songs - The Twelve Days of Christmas (1993) [1994 VHS] 258K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mFdHOfnnwZ8 9:58 Opening to Mickey's House of Villains 2002 VHS 32K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3Be72fd-j6I 7:35 Opening to Rogers and Hammerstein's Cinderella [1997 Version 1998 VHS] 3.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gtvye3aiNOE 6:23 Opening to Life Size 2000 VHS 7.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jCZmeDs4HNc 6:30 Opening to Spaceballs - The Video 1988 VHS 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TDZxuhVFOq4 3:57 Opening to Muppet Babies - Yes I Can Help 1997 VHS ('It's Kidmongous!' Exclusive) 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ThhXX1Oydt0 6:08 Opening to Star Wars 1990 VHS 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sY98uHZyFik 38:52 Mickey's Fun Songs - Campout at Walt Disney World [1994 full in HD] 167K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PwY7R79uGXQ 7:47 Opening to Mary Poppins - 40th Anniversary Edition 2004 VHS 9.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ryNoOY4Z1jo 15:23 Closing to The Jungle Book 1997 VHS 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AC6tS3PQfUU 11:04 Opening to The Jungle Book 1997 VHS (Version 2) 18K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EuPsAHBhV-Y 7:58 Opening to The Aristocats 1996 VHS 23K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaYIdG9Ved4 15:24 Closing to Fun and Fancy Free 1997 VHS 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=CQKfleZHZgs 8:44 Opening to Fun and Fancy Free 1997 VHS 7.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DMH9FXK_ZIQ 4:12 Opening to The Brave Little Toaster 1991 VHS 4.8K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RqvVHMWOEoA 3:00 Opening & Closing to A Walt Disney Christmas 1990 VHS 17K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GZhFVyinJdQ 2:43 Opening to Winnie the Pooh - Spookable Fun 1996 VHS (Demo Tape) 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FCbMVCrsa4g 3:43 Opening & Closing to Disney Chantons Ensemble - He Ho 1992 Canadian French VHS 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=G687AySiNW8 1:50 Opening to The Adventures of Milo and Otis (Columbia Tristar Family Collection) 1995-1996 VHS 8.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ByJxxozrC5c 2:36 Opening and Closing to Mickey and the Beanstalk 1988 VHS 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GjY3ZpVhyXM 11:51 Opening to Barney's Great Adventure - The Movie 1998 VHS (Demo Tape) 26K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nDuMhjEAvHU 5:25 Closing to Fun and Fancy Free 1983 VHS 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FvKwzG4QRbc 3:17 Opening to Fun and Fancy Free 1983 VHS 10K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5HMe7nQvIEM 0:42 Tickle Me Elmo (2017 Edition) 9.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D_9Q20az5a4 2:09 Opening and Closing to Mickey's Christmas Carol 1990 VHS (Version 1) 6.3K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sDYIH0luQ-g 0:19 Pillsbury Chocolate Chip Cookies Commercial - 1992 2.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FOZdRYDVarc 9:41 Opening and Closing to My Science Project 1986 VHS 2.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3ekUMTFTdfQ 7:39 Opening to Mary Poppins (Gold Classic Collection) 2002 VHS 13K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=x1TU3a9tswE 1:43:54 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites - Halloween Treats (2004) [VHS] 75K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o96aPXH-edU 35:18 Mickey's Fun Songs - Beach Party at Walt Disney World (1995 VHS) full in HD 213K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rMNezm3UugA 29:43 Barney's Birthday (1992) [VHS full in HD] 42K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=PC4kSywWzR0 5:28 Opening to Charlotte's Web 1993 VHS [McDonald's Edition] 5.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DtdxfaRkEWE 5:26 Closing to Pinocchio (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 7.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IANEnKEWthg 5:43 Opening to Pinocchio (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=7RdcshDMQ40 4:25 Opening and Closing to Snow White and the Seven Dwarfs 1994 VHS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8Jg2ug7Ri_A 4:13 Opening to Aladdin 1993 VHS (Version 2) 52K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mY2zfhdnhMc 5:05 Opening to The Jungle Book 1991 VHS (Version 1) 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W2Ln-ecqJ80 2:15 Opening to The Land Before Time - Anniversary Edition 2003 VHS 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4j-7f16ndsQ 6:19 Opening & Closing to Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS (Version 2) 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bzwSxlu_Oac 5:45 Opening to Miracle on 34th Street 1989 VHS 1.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MwzwPd8bPwI 11:41 Opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS (Version 2) 30K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kYvx5JG_390 1:06 PBS Kids | The Big Comfy Couch | Opening | Intro Theme (1080p HD 60fps) 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R7BNJnEht20 30:06 Golden Step Ahead Video - Know the Alphabet (1986) [VHS] 15K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=N7zDqh7M_h8 2:49 Opening & Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah 1986 VHS 9.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XfhUOx61u5s 33:44 Barney's Dino Dancin' Tunes [2000] 69K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qR3SVlB5xLs 2:19 Opening to Home Alone 2 - Lost in New York 1993 VHS 4.6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRyA-Rgfs3c 1:45 Opening to Yours, Mine and Ours [1968 Version 1989 VHS] 2.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=t6MfHj-H89Q 1:17 Closing to Kids is Kids Starring Donald Duck 1983 VHS 5.9K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vo2k4-F2zyw 3:45 Opening to Kids is Kids Starring Donald Duck 1983 VHS 9.4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=S9_TVlxYVZs 1:06 Closing to Winnie the Pooh - Boo to You Too! 1997 VHS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TgR4MA-bfbU 6:57 Opening to Winnie the Pooh - Boo to You Too! 1997 VHS 43K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=htyzCFmC_kU 11:43 Opening & Closing to The Hunchback of Notre Dame 2002 VHS 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HVq4iAV4UTk 42:43 Barney's Magical Musical Adventure (1993) [VHS full in HD] 98K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kRR0Te9_HHQ 2:17 Opening to Home Alone 1991 VHS 16K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uaIOSIDACn8 23:09 Sesame Street - Start to Read - I Want to Go Home (1987) [VHS] 143K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPC5czlP30c 4:21 Opening to The Sword in the Stone 1986 VHS (Version 2) 5.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=abmDneNBY4Q 1:46:46 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites - Vol 2 (2004) [VHS] 127K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V03Bn1pRv_o 5:29 Opening to Bear in the Big Blue House - Volume 1 1998 VHS 54K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=O9p0ULitjnY 9:40 Closing to Hercules (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 22K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xKb4WHkDf7Q 6:53 Opening to Hercules (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_OYjtzzb2Kk 7:28 Opening to Disney Princess - Princess Stories Volume 2 2005 VHS 117K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o6hZa9ZSFGA 7:17 Opening to Spy Kids 2001 VHS 8.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=B9ex-MDKTvQ 0:17 The Princess Diaries | TV Spot | VHS and DVD Commercial | Walt Disney Home Entertainment (2002) 5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XGExPDCAdQA 4:17 Opening to Robin Hood (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 33K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-L66MTD5JHE 0:17 Peter Pan Special Edition | TV Spot | VHS Commercial | Walt Disney Home Entertainment 14K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Ikm2GobrFYk 0:32 Walt Disney World 100 Years of Magic | TV Commercial | Disney (2002) 2.1K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xSZERju2mDU 7:53 Opening to How The Grinch Stole Christmas [Live Action 2001 VHS] 19K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yxLBBkTj29Q 2:15 Opening to Godzilla 1998 VHS 6.2K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVvnJ5gwltY 2:37 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vVvnJ5gwltY The Mickey Mouse Revue - Overture (from The Mickey Mouse Revue)] 4K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1n3Ea8kY_aE 1:54 Opening to Cocktail 1989 VHS (Version 2) 1.7K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V7rBWSYkLgM 2:17 Opening to DuckTales the Movie- Treasure of the Lost Lamp 1991 VHS 6K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eisB0TPzsvk 1:39:10 Hit Entertainment Children's Favorites, Vol 1 (2004) 228K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lQnFQqyxNE0 35:16 Barney - The Backyard Show (1988) [1992, VHS] 116K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=J8D1Wxt7Upg 3:47 Opening to Flight of the Navigator 1987 VHS 3.5K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZlV04FkLA9Q 3:24 Opening and Closing to Disney Canta Con Nosotros- Heigh Ho 1994 VHS 21K views1 year ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRWOE6KJlSo 0:16 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mRWOE6KJlSo The Deep End of the Ocean Theatrical Release | Television Commercial | 1999] 1.3K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HoBmKI5tufE 0:07 Happy Easter Everyone!! 738 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6cy4l5vAzd4 5:44 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs- Topsy Turvy 1996 VHS 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dGo-Y5MXwfE 1:54 Opening to An American Tail- Fievel Goes West 2017 Blu-Ray 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pkCeHgtsru0 29:40 Barney Rhymes with Mother Goose [VHS (1993)] 106K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlPWN_Q1IzU 3:38 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=rlPWN_Q1IzU Walt Disney Classics Logos (1984-1994) 60fps] 82K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BOJrs_pLNnc 1:29 Opening to Sleeping Beauty 1987 LaserDisc 23K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cq_aQ7ghgqE 12:09 Opening to Toy Story 1996 VHS (Version 1) 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W8uKLZ7u8-A 9:44 Opening to Sleeping Beauty Special Edition 2003 VHS 19K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihzKF16-GbM 34:49 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ihzKF16-GbM The Wizard of Oz Commercials (February 20th, 1990) CBS WCPO Channel 9] 4.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXAMcjnLa94 2:45 Opening to Monkeys, Go Home! 1987 VHS 6.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1coLt3qCc7I 29:39 Disney's Sing Along Songs - Disneyland Fun [1990 full in HD] 217K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RoxFpm55hM0 7:13 Opening to Winnie the Pooh - Boo to You Too! 1998 VHS 11K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qKlYQGtBJbA 4:44 Opening and Closing to So Dear to My Heart 1992 VHS 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LXIl6HQvN9w 5:19 Opening and Closing to The Great Mouse Detective 1992 VHS 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sONB_XQ52Hw 1:48 Making Today a Perfect Day! (Birthday AMV) 782 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuJvRp3NCPc 6:41 Opening to Flubber 1998 VHS 26K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XsEoS7ngN1s 2:07 Opening and Closing to The Reluctant Dragon 1987 VHS 8.5K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0f6UCFHzDBM 0:44 Closing to 101 Dalmatas (101 Dalmatians) 1996 VHS 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UYeEWiN4GXM 7:07 Opening to 101 Dalmatas (101 Dalmatians) 1996 VHS 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Mgdo8Uz5UQ 8:36 Opening to Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse 2001 VHS 41K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wCuNoRz69N0 2:52 Closing to Mickey's Magical Christmas Snowed in at the House of Mouse 2001 VHS 73K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZbxT63nwxVU 1:50 Walt Disney World Promo [1986 The Magic That Moves The World] 1.9K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gpwLCCNEh5Q 0:46 Closing to The Princess Diaries 2001 VHS 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ySKFqNk7RVo 9:11 Opening to The Princess Diaries 2001 VHS 36K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NWoazAX4GkE 35:02 Barney - Waiting for Santa [1990 (1993 VHS) full in HD] 196K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qyYoyR8W5f0 6:10 Opening to The Rescuers Down Under 2000 VHS 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=2mTcl3KUMBk 7:22 Opening to The Santa Clause 1995 VHS 46K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Wslo5fBlMFw 2:05 Opening to Adventures In Babysitting 1993 VHS 9.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BZuYYp7bvfs 7:43 Opening to Max Keeble's Big Move 2002 VHS 28K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=i6mIdbbQA2U 6:56 Opening to The Thief and the Cobbler 1997 VHS 18K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e2n4iQiL0DQ 2:06 Opening to Cinderella 1988 VHS 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FsJUZMHRiBs 8:26 Opening to The Black Cauldron (Gold Classic Collection) 2000 VHS 69K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xlVOrN_SvUg 8:39 Opening to Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS (Version #2) 14K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=4TqoFl48b_c 9:06 Opening to Pooh's Heffalump Halloween Movie 2005 VHS 110K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_15gbDwk4Jk 10:26 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs - Disney Princess Once Upon A Dream 2004 VHS 114K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=cswStSo5J1A 0:31 M&M's Chocolate Candies - 50th Birthday Commercial (1990) 665 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9gxyfxPniEI 6:17 Opening to Rudyard Kipling's The Jungle Book 1995 VHS 61K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8j3eIue01sw 4:15 Opening to Mosby's Marauders 1986 VHS 5.6K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZgJx0feZrOM 9:26 Closing to On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends 1981 VHS 15K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uIEVRWPESSI 2:22 Opening to On Vacation with Mickey Mouse and Friends 1981 VHS 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GzqsjSXH8wo 5:32 Opening and Closing to Pollyanna 1981 VHS 12K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bxcV2k-6_wA 2:10 Beauty and the Beast (1991) - Theatrical Reviews Trailer 21K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9pPn-a14ztA 3:19 Beauty and the Beast (1991) - The Four Stages of Animation (Work in Progress) 7.4K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ARR4DV1r5zU 3:06 Opening and Closing to Mickey's Magical World 1988 VHS 72K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kw05z0hAzu8 4:21 Opening to The Jungle Book 1991 VHS (Demo Tape) 37K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OK7wY3scZ6g 29:56 Barney's Birthday [VHS (1992)] 357K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5PiIUExWV8 3:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=V5PiIUExWV8 Opening and Closing to Walt Disney Cartoon Classics - Here's Pluto 1987 VHS] 53K views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Iu0Vouv1NcI 0:34 Disney on Ice - Frozen clip #2 850 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YchwdtVqWgI 0:21 Disney on Ice - Frozen clip #1 861 views2 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nVoouffk4U8 3:45 Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah 1990 VHS (Version #1) 58K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aqat5qHt6PI 1:48 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs Zip A Dee Doo Dah 1990 VHS (Version #1) 57K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YrX-95OGAnw 2:35 Closing to Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers - Double Trouble 1989 VHS 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1ReKPHVXsIo 2:23 Opening to Chip N Dale Rescue Rangers - Double Trouble 1989 VHS 27K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jUcR3KajH4k 6:36 Opening to The Return of Jafar 1994 VHS 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6Lv8LPj1KMI 1:14 Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah and Heigh Ho 1987 Laserdisc 7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=l9hyxFgBc94 1:30 Zorro Theme Song (Sing Along) 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ndWggc-DpdU 2:43 A Cowboy Needs a Horse (Sing Along) 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO0dQpJLRck 3:10 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UO0dQpJLRck Disney's Sing Along Songs - Zip-A-Dee-Doo-Dah Ending] 13K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=57A2ZBySke8 1:16 Mickey Mouse March (Sing Along) 157K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1DLfU1x9sqo 1:41 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs Zip A Dee Doo Dah and Heigh Ho 1987 Laserdisc 9.3K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z_Y3dYVx6Mw 1:46 Closing to Blackbeard's Ghost 1990 VHS (Version #2) 4.7K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fDvWP9U73vk 3:20 Opening to Blackbeard's Ghost 1990 VHS (Version #2) 4.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MaFzGowobF4 2:12 Opening to The Wizard of Oz (50th Anniversary Edition) 1989 VHS 36K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-0Qr8FU5qK8 1:36 Opening to Downhill Racer 1980 VHS 2.1K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1L3KUxxCWp8 3:18 Closing to 101 Dalmatians 1992 VHS (Version #2) 82K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZrerDvDyk7A 2:41 Opening to 101 Dalmatians 1992 VHS (Version #2) 48K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XFBe0HaxacE 4:17 Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Heigh Ho 1993 VHS 101K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6dlcv4oOQ0E 1:40 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Heigh Ho 1993 VHS 23K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=96YyZ7iaaQY 3:10 Opening to Jiminy Cricket's Christmas 1993 VHS 17K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Bj_rUbyOU8 7:27 Opening to Hercules 1998 VHS 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZEJkdwU6tRc 3:49 Opening to Wild Hearts Can't Be Broken 1992 VHS (Version #2) 6K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8jMuPq4wIY4 4:12 Opening to The Sword in the Stone 1995 VHS 34K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=M9gAZX6oSZE 1:38 Opening to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Heigh Ho 1990 VHS 10K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5IzZXvmCVts 1:13 Closing to Disney's Sing Along Songs - Heigh Ho 1990 VHS 19K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DxGelRZc4Fg 0:41 "The Jungle Book" (2016 movie) Sing and Talk Baloo Plush featuring "Bare Necessities" 7.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VoT4H0zzppM 6:05 Opening to The Muppet Christmas Carol 1993 VHS (HD) 47K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oq7N3k41h5A 3:35 Opening and Closing to The Land Before Time 1989 VHS 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25xOAeKLYWc 2:56 Opening to Gross Anatomy 1990 VHS 3.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=g2zDLtj6J9w 6:03 Opening to Gross Anatomy 1990 VHS (Demo Tape) 3.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=25aReaoC1IY 1:57 Opening to Walt Disney Cartoon Classics Volume 2 - Here's Donald 1987 VHS 29K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fcVE5jVZAeU 4:26 Closing to Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS (Version #1) 65K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3nevjwWMQx8 3:16 Opening to Beauty and the Beast 1992 VHS (Version #1) 46K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YujqdWjQYJI 5:05 Opening to The Jungle Book 1991 VHS (Version 2) 26K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ju9O_gsp7Jk 4:55 Opening to Mary Poppins 1998 VHS 42K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FHetmZe07Lg 24:45 WXIX Channel 19 Commercials (1989) 32K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UWkW_PDlVlY 8:30 Opening to Beauty and the Beast - The Enchanted Christmas 1997 VHS 54K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=W7rVC7XNVKA 28:08 Sesame Street - Start-To-Read Video - Ernie's Little Lie [VHS] 201K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=jcHRqryP-oA 1:33 Opening to DTV - Rock, Rhythm & Blues 1984 VHS 20K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R0tfQI_svh0 1:54 Opening to Barney - Waiting for Santa 1993 VHS 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifSqKz1gqaE 3:01 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ifSqKz1gqaE Opening and Closing to Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - The Movie 1990 VHS] 44K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=23fSOFWid2I 6:55 Opening to Mickey's Fun Songs - Beach Party at Walt Disney World 1995 VHS 149K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=o-dNl6cNgjk 1:01 Closing to Daffy Duck's Madcap Mania 1988 VHS (HD) 9.2K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n5H8B6pwwIA 1:43 Opening to Daffy Duck's Madcap Mania 1988 VHS (HD) 28K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=U4Ac4ZdmQIs 13:31 Opening to Hocus Pocus 1993 VHS (Demo Tape) 21K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=RlPApIsllR8 8:17 Opening to Sleeping Beauty 1997 VHS (Version #1) 22K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZWGxWWewUHc 1:20 Opening to The Rescuers 2003 VHS 11K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sIjYWWPfMmA 4:09 Opening to Aladdin 1993 VHS (Version 1) 114K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=E41xiVr8OIY 5:34 Opening to Fantasia - 2000 2000 VHS 8.4K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n1wVgYZhuHk 10:51 Opening to The Little Mermaid 1998 VHS 12K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=XwM9ArISHU8 7:29 Opening to George of the Jungle 1997 VHS 186K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sCRUyX1Znow 1:33 Opening to Yellow Submarine 1999 VHS 4.8K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=FhJOjv7k_ro 2:37 Opening to Pinocchio 1985 VHS (HD) 15K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=IpomLEMzfGI 2:17 Opening to Can't Buy Me Love 1991 VHS (HD) 5.5K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=zpXWquumVlc 9:51 Opening to The Rescuers 1999 VHS (Version #1) 132K views3 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=5yb1Nb1bxMw 0:16 The Princess Diaries 2 TV Spot (2004) 2.1K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adZ9RTLGP-E 0:19 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=adZ9RTLGP-E Funny scene from Big Hero 6 XD] 4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfJLHOWpr8Y 8:31 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VfJLHOWpr8Y Disney's Alice in Wonderland(1951) 60th Anniversary Bluray Sneak Previews (2011)] 6.6K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2mDApxHsEU 7:35 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=n2mDApxHsEU Disney's Alice in Wonderland(1951) 60th Anniversary Bluray Opening Previews (2011)] 20K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xuu_-25QEMY 0:28 Disney Castle Blu-Ray Logo 33K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kXIG4GaIw8 3:34 [https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3kXIG4GaIw8 Andrew Vickers Sings What a Wonderful World] 548 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=8WXM-pnWac4 0:19 Andrew Vickers Studios Productions logo (20th "Anniversary" Version) 447 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=d5BAd8j1O5o 0:15 Andrew Vickers Studios Productions (HD) 396 views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lS9cycNin9s 1:04 Opening to George of the Jungle 1997 DVD 38K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iZiKQKCC1wI 0:50 Golden Books Video Warnings and Logo, V.1 (1985) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=e1LhnGDNfq0 1:11 Closing to A Walt Disney Christmas 2000 VHS 35K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yNElmUiksbo 6:03 Opening to A Walt Disney Christmas 2000 VHS 75K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=w1VkPpQ9Qcc 0:26 Closing to Ben and Me 1989 VHS 6.4K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BetiYmJorOA 1:22 Opening to Ben and Me 1989 VHS 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sVz0xOH-GJg 1:47 Opening to Honey, I Shrunk the Kids 1990 VHS (Canadian Copy) 11K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VbvvWXWB6io 2:07 Opening to Pretty Woman 1992 VHS 24K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_4Ap3ajl100 1:05 Opening to The Little Mermaid 1990 VHS 41K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-Mw3X4th1TA 2:15 Closing to A Disney Christmas Gift 1990 VHS 97K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=EHVnKgY2quI 2:44 Opening to A Disney Christmas Gift 1990 VHS 38K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9rIGiGaS-WM 4:51 Opening to One Little Indian 1986 VHS 18K views4 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=mx6DhrWFtbw 2:55 Opening to Disney Sing Along Songs - Zip A Dee Doo Dah 2001 VHS 39K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=TV_jH7RC63s 0:56 Opening to Grease 1989 VHS 47K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=h7qdk_AKZSI 0:06 Coming to Videocassette (1995).wmv 50K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sBmjLcccdaA 0:32 The Little Mermaid TV Commercial for Theater release 1989 22K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=HMORDgnxNs8 2:01 The Thief and the Cobbler (1995) Trailer 208K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LfUg8dQSY5c 0:32 Polygram Films / Lyrick Studios (1998) [ HD ] 100K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1-bMxx0D7bE 2:33 Opening to The Fox and the Hound Demo VHS 19K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=KEfXadIhS2E 0:25 Red Orange Warnings (Slideshow variation)/1984 Walt Disney Classics Logo [HD] 10K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=q6308Ihs9Es 0:18 Samuel Goldwyn Films Logo (2000) 46K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gVXoJUTgs1g 0:09 Lumiere teaches SpongeBob to Smile 2.2K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kD793uuKF18 0:27 And Then the Papa Bear Said... 1K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ZJJbGQcXJVw 1:25 Opening to Flubber DTS Digital Surround Widescreen Laserdisc 61K views5 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=9LWFtx2ehNs 3:36 Opening to Lady and the Tramp 1998 VHS Widescreen Collector's Edition) 31K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BV2COUlUwoc 0:09 Distributed by Buena Vista International Inc. (1985) 79K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WMAo7JuOiMA 0:15 Walt Disney Pictures logo (1990-2006) 851K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=qPenEtDNzoU 0:15 Walt Disney Pictures logo (1985-1989) 114K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bc-D0V5vfEY 5:17 Walt Disney and You Promo (1982) 15K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=dDugRnos-CM 5:07 Opening to El Rey Leon (The Lion King) 1995 VHS 66K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=eZoD9V5Alss 0:49 ABC Saturday Morning 1996 Commercial 60K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R_8xXA3Aejo 1:22 Fantasia Home video Trailer (1991) 55K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YouxdRcLNFQ 0:32 Disney Classics Burger King Glasses Commercial (1994) 19K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aBIWQeBaPKo 0:35 The Hunchback of Notre Dame 1997 VHS TV Commercial 73K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=c_eXmfK7ynM 4:01 Valentine's Day AMV 7.1K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0uK0J5k26Z0 0:19 Mickey Mouse - 50th Anniversary and Buena Vista Logos (1978) 52K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ne1KYH_AUUc 0:16 Kellogg's Rice Krispies Commercial (1998) 112K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pEDCcOXkc4o 1:35 Walt Disney's Pinocchio 1992 Re-release trailer (Restored HD) 168K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UenxQJ3PnS4 0:22 3 ways to summarize 2012 ... OK maybe 2 697 views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=kGqOuRGInWc 4:50 Off His Rockers (1992) 9.8K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=sfpSYaqK6fE 0:46 Green Warnings/1988 Walt Disney Classics/Buena Vista Logo 27K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=tXWiCpnt9WE 1:06 From All of Us to All of You (Disney Christmas) 135K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vHPkabiEHnI 0:14 Walt Disney Mini Classics 1988 Promo 12K views6 years ago https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=SjNM4eItNRA 0:17 School House Rock Opening Intro 160K views6 years ago